Luna sabor café
by Viko W
Summary: A veces las noches en vela suelen tener ese sabor.


**Disclaimer: **La serie de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esto es sólo un fanfiction, de fans para fans sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias**: Ortografía y OoC.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Luna sabor café****.**

_Tic, tac…_

Mira por décima vez el reloj en la pared de la cocina. Muerde su pulgar y vuelve la vista a la taza de café. El segundero avanza indiferente sus sesenta puestos para dar lugar a otro minuto trasncurrido.

La tetera sobre la estufa no tiene más agua. Deidara deshace el nudo de su coleta, colocándolo luego sobre la mesa.

Otro minuto pasa frente a sus ojos.

—Tsk.

Se masajea las sienes tratando de apartar pensamientos tontos, que no traen beneficio alguno. Cabecea sin poder evitarlo y gruñe un tanto molesto al pensar en lo ridículo que debe verse. Afuera llueve y hace frío. Deidara suspira una vez más, haciendo un vano intento por mantenerse alerta en acaso de que alguien llegara a estar despierto, pero el único que sufre de _insomnio_ no está. Se encuentra lejos en algún recóndito lugar haciendo quien sabe qué.

Lejos… en algún lugar. Y se demora demasiado.

—… Demasiado, uhn.

Suspira, sorbe, mira el reloj y muerde su pulgar.

Pasan de las tres de la mañana y Madara no ha vuelto de esa misión, que ni siquiera tuvo la gracia de mencionarle.

"Es tarde…"

No importa cuantas tazas de café haya bebido, los parpados le pesan y Morfeo insiste en abrazarlo a ratos. Parpadea exageradamente con la firme intención de alejar el sueño, todavía debe esperar un poco más. Sólo un poco más. Debe mantenerse despierto hasta que él llegue para _reprocharle_ cosas, las que sean.

Sí.

Se quejará por haberlo hecho a un lado. Es un Akatsuki igual, puede hacer lo que sea si se lo propone. Por esa simple razón aguarda. No hay nada más, se trata de eso.

No existe ningun otro motivo por el cual se desvele. Porque, el siquiera pensar que esté preocupado por esa persona es...

El rubor aflora.

¡_No_, _no_! Niega infaltilmente.

Es sólo que...

_Tic, tac..._

Es sólo que...

Es sólo que está retrasándose más de lo habitual.

Mucho.

—E-es por haberme excluído, esa es la razón—miente y bebe otro trago de cafeína, mirando de nueva cuenta al reloj—. Es por eso, uhn.

_Tic, t__ac..._

Pronto darán las cuatro y él continua ahí, esperando. Aprieta con fuerza el pequeño recipiente de porcelana. Se está cansando del aroma del café, de lo frío que se apuesto y su amargo sabor. Ha tomado al menos unas cuatro tazas e irónicamente el efecto disminuye a cada trago.

_Tic tac..._

Su vista se siente tan agotada.

Será por unos momentos. Sólo un pequeñísimo instante. Sólo un rato, se repite recargando el rostro sobre su palma derecha.

-

-

-

-

Es curioso como ahora la áspera mesa se siente tan suave y reconfortante. La sensación de bienestar lo inunda y al poco tiempo se disipa alarmantemente. Huele a tierra y sangre.

Abre los ojos con prisa, hallándose en la habitación y a su lado está él. Entre la penumbra, el sharingan brilla.

—Hola.—murmura acariciándole los cabellos. Deidara estremece al reconocer en medio de la oscuridad la extensa mancha carmín cerca de su hombro izquierdo. La cama suelta un chirrido al incorporarse.

—¡T-Tú brazo…!

—No es mía—responde con calma, colocando su índice sobre los labios del rubio—… disculpa, te hice preocupar.

Deidara suspira aliviado y el cansancio vuelve, regresándolo a su lerdo estado. Ya no cuenta con las fuerzas para discutir acertadas verdades ni se encuentra lo suficientemente lúcido para ruborizarse. Torpemente aleja su mano y lo mira un rato antes de recostarse. Está seguro que falta casi nada para el amanecer, que sus ropas estarán sucias y sin embargo para cuando vuelva a abrir los ojos él lucirá impecable, sonriendo despreocupadamente sin intenciones de hablarle sobre la misión.

Pero al menos estará ahí y para ese entonces le reprochará y negará todo lo que se le ocurra.

—... Está bien, uhn.—dice lánguidamente.

Los parpados ceden al fin. Suavemente se acomoda en el pecho del mayor, para regocijo de este. Allí se está tan cálido. Madara sonríe, deslizando los dedos entre las finas hebras doradas, acomodando a su vez los revueltos cabellos. Y al poco tiempo tararea una triste canción de la cual sólo recuerda el coro.

* * *

"… _a mitad de la noche encontré una estrella._

_Cayó del cielo y no puede volver a casa._

_Nunca más volverá, porque a mi lado se quedará siempre._

_Y llorará al mirar la luna, llorará, llorará__…"_

* * *

Faltan diez minutos para las seis.

Sus ojos pasan del rojo al habitual negro y besa con gentileza la rubia cabeza.

—Hueles a café.

Sonríe.

En la alacena, el pequeño frasco, con letras pequeñas dice: Descafeinado.

* * *

"_Nunca más volverá, porque a mi lado se quedará siempre._

_Y llorará al mirar la luna, llorará, llorará…"

* * *

_

.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fin.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora: **No se si tomaron como humor lo del cafe descafeinado, bien, no lo es. No quise poner tantas explicaciones en la historia, pero aquí lo aclaro. Pensé que era un detalle lindo que Mada se preocupe por la salud de su rubio. Vamos, la cafeína en grandes cantidades puede ser mala.

La canción la inventé, no es precisamente triste pero imaginen que el resto de la letra si lo es. Con respecto a la poca letra, sería algo así como que la estrella es Deidara. En uno de mis fics escribí que Dei ya conocía a Madara, debido a que en su niñez habló con él en un bosque y estaba llorando. Es como una secuela, pero no (xD). Sólo está relacionado con esa parte (waa, mis fics guardan relación entre sí, habrá que prestar atención a esos detalles). Ahm, en resumen, las primeras dos líneas son del primer encuentro, la tercera cuando lo reclutó por la fuerza y la cuarta no se las diré.

Hace tiempo, creo yo, que no escribo un fic romántico. Es corto, porque se supone sería un drabble pero se me fueron algunas palabras de más. Personalmente me ha gustado. Abrazos.

Próximamente un drabble de Hetalia... quizás.


End file.
